Séance photo
by Friday Queen
Summary: Pippa, mannequin de renommée internationale, va se faire coiffer par Hécate pour une séance photo. (Série de 2017)


Note : J'ai été inspirée car cette phrase _I'm a make-up artist/hair stylist and I you're an actor/model and are you flirting or ?_

Disclaimer : The Worst Witch ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

 **Séance photo**

Hécate savait qui était Pippa Pentangle. Presque toute personne vivant sur la planète savait qui elle était, ou du moins avait déjà vu une de ses photos.

Pippa Pentangle était l'une des mannequins les plus connus du monde. Ses cheveux blonds, ses courbes et son sourire avaient conquis grand nombre de personnes et Hécate Hardbroom en faisait partie.

En sortant de l'école de coiffure, Hécate avait intégré la société Cackle, ainsi elle avait été amenée à travailler avec de nombreuses célébrités depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce fut lors de sa deuxième année de travail qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Pippa Pentangle pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux ragots et aux dires des personnes qui passaient sous son peigne. Elle était là pour travailler, rien de plus, contrairement à une de ses collègues Dimity Drill, qui semblait toujours tout savoir et connaître tout le monde.

C'était une jeune actrice dont elle s'occupait, Felicity, qui avait évoqué Pippa Pentangle pendant qu'elle parlait à son ami qui se tenait à ses côtés. Hécate détestait quand la personne qu'elle coiffait parlait avec son entourage, voire pire elle-même. L'actrice avait déblatéré pendant des longues et longues minutes sur la nouvelle mannequin.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, avant que quelqu'un n'ait une photo de Pippa et qu'Hécate n'y pose ses yeux dessus.

Pippa Pentangle était aussi belle que les dires des personnes qu'elle avait croisées.

Ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur la photo quelques secondes de trop avant de reprendre son travail.

Et des années plus tard sa patronne, Ada, venait de lui apprendre qu'elle allait la coiffer trois jours plus tard.

Elle arriva presque deux heures à l'avance dans le studio où allait se dérouler la séance photo. Elle prépara sa coiffeuse consciencieusement pour s'occuper l'esprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait nerveuse à cause d'un client, pourtant elle avait déjà coiffé des personnes bien plus influentes et plus craintes que Pippa Pentangle.

Lorsqu'un flash de cheveux blond la tira de ses pensées elle sut que Pippa venait d'arriver. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise rose, comme à son habitude avait-elle appris en lisant un article sur la mannequin, ainsi qu'un pantalon clair. Un groupe de personnes s'agitait autour d'elle et elle les écoutait en souriant doucement.

Hécate aurait depuis longtemps fait fuir tout ce bruit si elle avait été à sa place. Cependant elle avait choisi d'être coiffeuse et non mannequin. Pippa avait donc à faire avec toutes ses personnes et Hécate pouvait rester avec ses peignes, brosses et autres produits capillaires, dans le le silence qu'elle appréciait.

La belle blonde disparut derrière une porte. Hécate savait qu'elle devait sûrement être en train de se changer pour les photos dans la loge qu'on lui avait attribuée, elle viendrait se faire coiffer et maquiller après.

Ce jour-là elle devait poser pour une association qui luttait pour les droits des animaux, Hécate avait entendu dire que de vrais animaux seraient présents.

Quelques minutes plus tard Pippa venait à sa rencontre en souriant.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Bonjour Miss Pentangle, je suis Hécate et je serai votre coiffeuse", se présenta-t-elle avec sérieux, le fait qu'elle se trouvait face à une déesse de beauté ne devait pas lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Pippa, on m'a dit que je devais vous voir en premier puis ce sera le maquillage. "

"Oui, c'est cela."

Satisfaite, Pippa hocha la tête.

"Bien ! Alors je suis toute à vous", s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Hécate dut lutter contre un rougissement en entendant cela. Pour reprendre contenance, elle prit une fine cape pour que Pippa s'y enroule avec afin de ne pas tacher ses vêtements. Elle tira ensuite la chaise qui se tenait en face du miroir. Après que Pippa s'y soit installée, Hécate tendit ses mains et les passa sur la chevelure blonde.

Les cheveux de Pippa étaient doux et fins. Hécate s'imagina qu'elle devait en prendre grand soin chez elle.

"Pippa ! Tu es là chérie", s'exclama une voix derrière elles.

Retirant ses mains des cheveux de Pippa, Hécate se tourna vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Elle reconnut un des membres du staff avec un dossier dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle après avoir salué la célébrité.

"Miss Hadbroom c'est ça ? Vous savez que vous devez faire deux coiffures différentes à Pippa?"

"Oui, j'ai lu le mémo", répondit-elle avec un soupçon de mépris.

Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle était une professionnelle.

"Bien, je vous laisse que le timing est serré."

Hécate dut lutter pour ne pas serrer la mâchoire. Elle était toujours à l'heure, voire en avance, à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'elles furent à nouveau seules, Hécate prit son peigne et commença à démêler les cheveux de Pippa en silence.

"Donc, vous êtes Hécate Hardbroom."

Cette dernière leva les yeux des cheveux de Pippa pour croiser son regard dans le miroir.

"Vous me connaissez ?" s'étonna-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de la mannequin.

"Nous avons une connaissance commune, Mildred Hubble."

Inconsciemment le corps d'Hécate se raidit.

Mildred Hubble. Un des fléaux de son existence.

La mère de Mildred était une actrice qui jouait dans une des séries médicales les plus conne du Royaume Uni et elle amenait sa fille partout avec elle.

"Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de la coiffeuse de sa mère."

"Oui, elle aime beaucoup fouiner quand je suis dans les parages", marmonna-t-elle.

Un regard complice lui fut adressée.

"Donc quand j'ai appris que j'allais être coiffée par la femme qui avait laissé Mildred coiffer sa mère pour le dernier épisode de sa série, j'ai été intriguée."

Un lueur inquiète passa dans ses yeux. Mildred adorait la coiffure et dans un instant de faiblesse, car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Hécate avait développé de l'affection pour l'enfant, elle avait accepté de la laisser coiffer sa mère en secret.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne l'a dit qu'à moi et je ne le répéterai pas", répondit-elle d'un air conspirateur.

"Bien. Elle a fait du bon travail de toute façon."

Hécate continua à passer son peigne dans les cheveux de Pippa.

"Elle ne m'avait pas dit à quel point vous étiez belle par contre."

Les yeux d'Hécate se mirent à briller et ses joues chauffèrent pour devenir rouges. Ses mouvements cessèrent et elle eut quelques difficultés à répondre.

"Mer... Merci... Vous êtes belle aussi... Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, on a du vous le dire un grand nombre de fois", bredouilla-t-elle.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur lèvres de la blonde.

"Cela fait toujours plaisir."

Fredonnant une réponse, Hécate reporta son attention sur les cheveux de Pippa. Durant les prochaines minutes, aucunes des deux femmes ne parlèrent. Hécate ne savait pas si elle s'en trouvait soulagée ou non. Cela lui permit de travailler efficacement, cependant à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers le miroir pour voir où en était la coiffure de l'autre femme, elle croisait les yeux de Pippa qui la regardait avec attention. A chaque fois elle reportait son attention sur les cheveux blonds, les joues tintées de rouges.

La première coiffure prévue pour Pippa n'était pas complexe, elle devait faire une tresse autour de sa tête et y poser des fleurs rouges.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée elle regarda Pippa dans le miroir, la blonde lui sourit et Hécate lui montra, avec l'aide d'un autre miroir, son travail derrière sa tête.

"C'est magnifique."

Souriant légèrement, Hécate laissa son miroir sur la coiffeuse. Une soudaine poussée de courage lui fit poser ses mains sur les épaules de Pippa.

Pippa ancra son regard dans le sien et sa main droite se leva pour se poser délicatement sur une des mains d'Hécate qui était sur son épaule. Le corps de la brune réagit vivement à la sensation de la main de Pippa sur la sienne.

"C'est du très bon travail, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait."

Les mains d'Hécate se serrèrent sur les épaules de Pippa puis la voix de deux personnes qui venaient vers elles la ramena à la réalité. Elle retira ses mains rapidement du corps chaud de Pippa.

"Elle est prête ?"

Hochant la tête à la maquilleuse, Hécate lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de Pippa à son tour. La blonde salua la jeune maquilleuse tandis qu'Hécate rangeait ses affaires en silence. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Pippa sur elle durant tout ce temps.

Afin de calmer ses nerfs, Hécate décida d'aller boire un thé en attendant que Pippa soit prête. Elle devait rester pendant la séance photo au cas où il fallait retoucher sa coiffure. De plus, elle allait devoir faire une seconde coiffure à Pippa pour d'autres photos.

Pendant qu'elle buvait son thé elle croisa Dimity qui était là pour travailler dans le studio voisin. Les deux coiffeuses parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hécate ne doive retourner voir la déesse blonde.

Dans le studio, Pippa était déjà en place face à l'objectif à discuter sereinement avec le photographe. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Hécate se rendit compte à quel point l'autre femme était superbe.

Le photographe faisait des gestes pour expliquer à la mannequin ce qu'elle devait faire, Hécate s'approcha et attendit qu'on lui donne une quelconque instruction. Des chiens arrivèrent, pour la plus grande joie de Pippa qui s'accroupit pour les caresser. Pendant ce temps les assistants du photographe étaient en train de finaliser l'éclairage ainsi que le décor.

Hécate regarda la séance se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sans grande surprise, Pippa était facile à diriger et répondait immédiatement aux demandes du photographe.

Après avoir changé les chiens pour des oiseaux, puis pour des chats, Hécate dut venir faire quelques retouches sur la coiffure de Pippa. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air discrètement, pour se donner de la bravoure, puis s'approcha de la blonde qui était assise sur le décor avec un chat sur les genoux.

Sachant que de nombreuses personnes étaient autour d'elles, Hécate garda une posture professionnelle lorsqu'elle toucha les cheveux Pippa. Celle-ci la regarda en silence, mais un discret sourire était sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle avait presque fini, Hécate sentit une touche sur son ventre. En baissant les yeux elle vit que le chat que tenait Pippa avait posé ses deux pattes sur elle. Presque sans réfléchir, Hécate baissa sa main pour caresser la tête du chat noir.

"Awww."

Retirant immédiatement sa main, Hécate sentit ses joues rougir devant le son qui venait de quitter les lèvres de Pippa.

"Il t'aime", roucoula la blonde.

"Il est mignon", affirma-t-elle, elle avait elle-même un chat chez elle, elle aimait ces petites créatures.

"Toi aussi."

Hécate se racla la gorge puis s'écarta de Pippa pour laisser la suite de la séance photos se dérouler.

Près d'une vingtaine de photos plus tard, Pippa devait se changer et Hécate allait devoir la coiffer différemment. Elle était encore agitée en attendant la belle blonde.

Dorénavant, il ne faisait plus de doutes que Pippa flirtait avec elle et qu'Hécate avait plus rougit en une heure que durant ses vingt dernières années.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose se passait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait qu'elle était attirée par Pippa.

Lorsqu'elle vit Pippa s'approcher d'elle dans le miroir, elle se retourna raidement, essayant de cacher son trouble. Pippa s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise et Hécate vit qu'elle portait dorénavant une robe de cocktail rouge, elle la cacha ensuite derrière la cape qu'elle lui tendait. Elle avait pour mission de lui faire une coiffure qui allait avec. Pippa avait laissé les fleurs dans ses cheveux et Hécate les retira doucement une à une puis peignit la chevelure blonde.

La nouvelle coiffure de Pippa était beaucoup plus stricte, dans un chignon relevé, mais les quelques mèches qu'elle avait faites s'échapper rendaient le tout harmonieux et classe.

"Une fois encore, c'est superbe Hécate", murmura Pippa.

Ne voulant pas se perdre à nouveau dans ses fantasmes, Hécate hocha la tête et s'écarta d'elle pour que la mannequin puisse être maquillée.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas besoin de faire de retouche pour sa coiffure pour les quelques photos restantes, cependant elle dut rester à regarder Pippa poser en souriant.

"Merci tout le monde. C'est terminé !" s'exclama le photographe, ravit de sa séance.

De nombreuses personnes s'avancèrent vers Pippa et Hécate décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux. Elle s'écarta pour ranger méthodiquement ses affaires. Elle avait presque fini, elle était en train de se demander si elle devait laisser une des fleurs qu'elle avait mis dans les cheveux de Pippa sur la coiffeuse, peut-être que la blonde la trouverait et comprenait que la fleur était pour elle. Hécate voulait lui offrir quelque chose pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. En se tournant elle aperçut Pippa qui la regardait, les yeux brillants.

Le dos droit, Hécate lui fit face.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai besoin d'aide, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?"

Étonnée, Hécate secoua la tête et suivit Pippa, laissant toutes ses affaires sur place. Elle l'amena jusqu'à la porte qui menait à sa loge, là où la blonde s'était changée un peu plus tôt. Pippa ferma la porte derrière elle et Hécate sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Que voulait-elle ?

Pippa lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Pouvez-vous défaire la fermeture ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule."

Les yeux écarquillés, Hécate regarda les cheveux blonds de Pippa puis son dos.

Cela se passait-il vraiment ?

Doucement, Pippa tourna son visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Les joues rouges, Hécate comprit qu'effectivement Pippa lui demandait de l'aider à retirer sa robe.

A elle !

Et non à n'importe quel autre assistant.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa la fermeture éclair de la robe. Lentement elle abaissa la fermeture, révélant ainsi le dos blanc et la peau de Pippa. A milieu du dos, là où se trouvait le soutien-gorge noir qui fit déglutir silencieusement Hécate, elle rencontra une certaine résistance de la part de la fermeture. Hécate posa alors son autre main sur la taille de Pippa pour avoir une meilleure emprise.

Sous sa main, elle pouvait sentir le corps chaud de Pippa. Elle finit d'abaisser la fermeture éclair, légèrement au-dessus de la courbe des fesses de la blonde. Hécate laissa ses yeux parcourir la peau nouvellement exposée sous ses yeux, puis elle retira à regret sa main de la taille de Pippa et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Pippa se tourna vers elle, sa main tenait le devant de sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

"Merci."

Hécate se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

"Avec plaisir", croassa-t-elle.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, Pippa tenant toujours sa robe et Hécate profita une dernière fois de la vue qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"Je vais vous laisser ?" proposa-t-elle.

Semblant revenir à la réalité, la blonde secoua la tête.

"Attendez, laissez-moi m'habiller. "

Confuse, les sourcils d'Hécate se levèrent puis elle vit Pippa se précipiter vers une pile de vêtements qui se trouvait non loin. Elle se retourna brusquement, les joues brûlantes pour laisser Pippa se changer. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en entendant les froissements derrière elle, indiquant de Pippa s'habillait en sa présence.

Respirant profondément, elle réussit à se calmer très légèrement.

"C'est bon."

Le cœur battant, Hécate se tourna vers Pippa qui était à nouveau vêtue de son pantalon clair et sa chemise rose.

Elle était vraiment très belle.

Un sourire incertain était visible sur les lèvres roses de la blonde. Pippa lui tendit un bout de papier, hésitante Hécate le prit délicatement. Leurs doigts glissèrent les uns contre les autres et les battements dans la poitrine d'Hécate redoublèrent à cette sensation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix basse.

"Mon numéro de téléphone personnel."

Hécate serra le bout de papier dans sa main, les doigts de Pippa touchant encore les siens.

"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Hécate.

"J'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir, en dehors du travail", confessa Pippa tandis que ses joues se tintèrent d'un léger rouge pour la première fois.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne réussit à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Pippa se posèrent sur ses lèvres muettes durant quelques secondes. Comprenant finalement l'implication d'un tel geste, les doigts d'Hécate emprisonnèrent complètement ceux de Pippa.

Le visage de la belle blonde s'approcha doucement du sien, amplifiant toujours plus les battements du cœur d'Hécate.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un instant puis Hécate combla la distance, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Pippa.

Un soupir satisfait se fit entendre et Hécate ne sut s'il s'agissait d'elle ou de Pippa. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa porter par la sensation d'embrasser Pippa Pentangle.

Lentement ses lèvres se séparèrent, voulant goûter entièrement Pippa avec sa langue, quand soudain on frappa à la porte.

Hécate s'écarta brusquement, faisait soupirer de mécontentement l'autre femme.

"Pippa ?" demanda une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Prenant conscience d'où elle était et avec qui, Hécate s'éloigna encore plus, cependant Pippa lui attrapa la main.

"Appelle-moi ?"

Avec raideur Hécate hocha la tête, ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix après avoir embrassé Pippa, puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté se trouvait un jeune homme à l'air paniqué. Il ne lui accorda presque aucune attention.

"Pippa ! Tu es là, on te cherchait."

A grands pas, Hécate s'éloigna de la loge de la mannequin.

Dans sa main elle tenait toujours fermement le numéro de téléphone de Pippa Pentangle.

 **Fin**


End file.
